And The Beat Goes On
by WiseDraco
Summary: A Club. Sweat. Naughty music. And H/D lovin'...nuff said. Slash people...don't like? don't read!


_Warning! Slash and smut ahead… I meant to make it all hard and fast…but you guys know me…I just have to have some amount of sweetness. Not my characters…no money being made. And the first song is 'Wall to Wall' by Chris Brown and T-Pain. The second 'Bring out The Freak In You' by Lil' Rob. Only borrowing the lyrics. They don't belong to me. _

_Flames? You know, you know, I'll find you and rear end you with an Acme Anivl._

_Please Review!_

_WiseD_

It had been three months since the defeat of the Dark Lord and after all the preliminaries and finally Harry had a night off. After much persuasion Ginny convinced him to go with her and a few others to a Muggle Club in downtown Surrey.

She dressed him in what was quite possibly the most ridiculous outfit he thought ever existed. A pair of tight fitting jeans adorned his hips and fit the curve of his behind just right; a black shirt wrapped around his torso and worked with every move he made. Ginny had recently cut his hair for him; it was still wild and stuck out in every direction but it was shorter so that now it's unruly appearance, looked deliberate.

And aside from the simple silver chain that hung from his neck and the thick boots on his feet, nothing else stood out. Harry James Potter didn't need anything to make him stand out. After the War, he somehow obtained this air about himself, he didn't seem to care at all what people thought of him. People even saw it when he walked, he didn't look at the things around him; but rather he focused on his destination.

They walked up to the front of a large buliding and stood in front of a large man dressed in a replica of Harry's own shirt and black jeans. Ginny smiled at him reassuringly and tugged him into the club after paying their entry fee. They had both established in Harry's sixth year that he wasn't for her and she had accepted it, moving on to date several other boys. Harry, himself, didn't have much of a preference, girls, and boys, who cares? Both were good.

Hermione trailed behind them and grabbed her boyfriend, Ron, and tugging him onto the packed dance floor, grinding against him. Harry felt something of arousal tug at him, after all, he had always been curious about both Hermione and Ron. He shoved the thought away and let Ginny drag him on the floor.

It was hot. Sweat dripped down flushed skin. Flesh brushed against flesh, smooth muscle bending and reshaping under a thousand different colors. Sound pounded though his body and the words flowed around him and down his throat like hot liquor.

_I'm Back_

_(Pull up, pull up) can't believe the girls, club packed_

_(What up, what up?) shawty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)_

_Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits_

_And she just won't take no_

Harry smiled at the lyrics and grabbed Ginny's hips, shifting his own to the beat behind her, careful not to touch her. He glanced around the room, taking in the flashing lights and writhing bodies and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a vaguely familiar blonde head bouncing to the beat. "Be right back!" he shouted at Ginny, she rolled her eyes and waved him away absently. Harry grinned to himself and slowly made his way to the dancing blonde.

_They packed up in here wall to wall and_

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling_

_I'm tryna give one of them all this_

_But they keep coming from wall to wall_

Surprise hit him like a punch in the gut when the fauxen haired being spun around, his arms over his head and his hips shifting like they were a separate entity. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his eyes make an attempt to fall out of his head. Malfoy's hair was styled to resemble his own unruly mess, and it swept across his face like a pale gossamer curtain.

Leather pants clung to Malfoy's slim hips and were tucked into boots of the same material that crawled up his legs reaching the tops of his knees. A thin button down black shirt enclosed his chest and opened all the way down to his navel.

And Merlin but that boy could move.

_So many look good in here_

_I don't even know which one I want_

_If I had to choose you all know_

_I would take all you all wit me_

_Who wanna try me on the floor_

_Who ready to come and get this_

_All I know I'm feeling this party_

_And you can see I'm so with it_

Harry watched, mesmerized by the pale body, swinging and swaying to the beat. Suddenly the body was moving towards him, still switching from side to side. Malfoy leaned in, "Like what you see Potter?"

Harry looked at him; one silver eyebrow raised in question and Harry nodded. "Yeah…I do."

A smirk flashed over that falsely angelic face and he pressed his body to the brunets, "Fantastic…dance with me." Before the green-eyed man could even agree, one pale arm went around his neck and pulled him close. Malfoy inserted his leg between Harry's thighs and leaned back, his whole body rolling with the movement. Harry swallowed hard and wonderend where it was Malfoy had learned moves like that.

_The song that had been playing changed._

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y_

_Get ready for a nasty time_

_All the nasty things we can do_

_I wanna bring out the freak in you_

_Let me bring out the freak in you_

Malfoy's lips moved with the words, and his hands traced down Harry's body, resting on his hips and popping them from left to right. The blonde's slender fingers slid up the smooth torso and made their way to Harry's hands. Malfoy slowly guided Harry's hands to his hips and rested them on the smooth cool cloth and silky skin of his partialy exposed waist.

_I definitely see me in you_

_Doin what nasty people do_

_Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you_

_How the fuck can I pass on you?_

_Classy lookin freak, nasty attitude_

_I just have to be havin you_

_It must be like heaven just to handle you_

Harry felt his erection pressed harder against his pants, Merlin but the things he suddenly wanted to do to the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Draco turned suddenly and pressed his back to the green-eyed mans solid chest. His right hand went up and tangled in Harry's thick raven locks, while the other hand reached around and gripped the back of Harry's thigh, grinding the other boy into his own arse. Draco leaned his face into Harry's ear and breathed hard against his ear, the words from the song blowing out of that pretty mouth like liquid sex.

_Mmm, you look so good with me_

_And I look so good with you_

_Got me infatuated_

_With them nasty things you do_

_You look so good_

_And I just know you feel so good inside_

_I love your eyes, your creamy thighs_

_Now baby, open wide_

Draco's hand slid up a few inches and gripped Harry's left cheek, the brunet groaned and suddenly Draco's mouth was pressed to his, hard and demanding and fucking delicious. The kiss was strained because of the angle but they both managed. Harry growled and flipped the slightly smaller boy around, plunging his tongue back into the wet, sweet cavern. Draco's hips continued to push against his own and Harry lost the last of his control.

"Wanna fuck you…" he whispered against the blonde's hot, sensual mouth. Draco nodded franticly and dragged Harry off the dance floor, pulling him toward the back of the club.

There were spacious booths with dark curtains in the back, Draco yanked one of the curtains to the side and sneered at a girl and boy who were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Harry hesitated and Draco fell back against the soft cushions, taking the brunet with him.

_Bring your body close to mine_

_I think it's time that you blow my mind_

_Even though this foreplay's fun_

_The night isn't done until we both cum_

Long silken legs wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry forgot just what he was hesitating about. The silver eyed teen groaned deliciously when Harry pressed several kisses to his pale smooth throat.

"Gross!" A female voice shrieked and Harry jerked back from the other boy, looking at the pair who had first been occupying the small-enclosed space.

Draco gave her the finger, "Step the fuck off bitch." He hissed and pulled Harry back down for another mind-blowing kiss.

"Freaks!" The voice said again, but the sound of retreating foot steps alerted Harry she and her boy toy left.

He felt Draco shift under him and the blonde pulled out his wand, Harry stiffened and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Relax Potter…don't want to get caught by security." He pointed his wand at the curtain and it shut, binding to itself. Draco dropped his wand and Harry felt the breath he hadn't know he was holding leave him.

"Now where were we?" The Slytherin asked, "Oh yes…I remember." He pressed his lips and teeth against Harry's throat hard, causing the brunet to yelp in pain and shiver in pleasure.

Somehow, Harry managed to get Draco off him to get both their clothes off, and he was most glad that had happened. Draco was smaller then him, not in height, no, there they were about the same size, Draco might had even had a half an inch over Harry on that. But Draco was built far more differently then Harry was, all smooth small compact muscle under deftly pale almost translucent skin. While Harry was larger in mass and had tan, almost golden skin.

"You want to take a picture Potter or you want to fuck me?" Malfoy asked, Harry's gaze lit with fire at the snide tone and he whipped out his own wand, smirking when the blonde stiffened. He pointed it at Draco and smiled again as the pale man threw his head back when Harry whispered a lubricating and stretching spell. "Oh God…" The Slytherin hissed and bit his lip. His pretty silver eyes opened wide and stared at Harry expectantly.

The brunet groaned, "What position?"

Draco rolled onto his stomach and leaned forward on his arms, "Like this…want to feel all of you and fuck but you are huge Potter." The blonde looked behind himself, knawing his soft pink lip between his white teeth. His cheeks were flushed a light rouge and Harry swore he felt himself get harder. "Fuck me Potter…after all the shit I did to you…you have to want to punish me. Make it hurt…I want it to hurt so good."

"Fuck." Harry cursed and coated his hardness in oil; he grabbed Draco's hips and began the slow almost impossible task of working himself inside the tight little hot body. Draco slid around him like a scorching vice and Harry let out a low gurtal moan.

Draco jerked his body forward and slammed back, "Move you fucking idiot!" he snapped.

And Harry growled shoving forward and back, "Stop mouthing off to me Malfoy!" the brunet commanded.

Draco bit his lip harder and dropped his head, nearly screaming when Harry slammed into his spot. "Fuck you…oh Merlin…fuck you Potter! Can't you even fuck me right!?"

Harry glowered and wrapped his hands around Draco's slim hips, driving into the blonde so hard it forced sounds from his lithe body. "Not…so fucking…smart…are you now…Malfoy?"

"Oh _fuck_!" Draco screamed, bracing his hands against the arm of the booth and shoving back. "Yes! God Harry! Yes!"

Harry practically purred in satisfaction and pulled Draco up against his chest, nuzzling his face into the sweaty blonde hair at the base of his neck. "God I love you Draco…"

The silver eyed teen nodded, and then he was screaming, spasming wildly around his lover. He shouted Harry's name and came across the cushions violently. Harry buried his face into Draco's soft neck and coated his lover with his thick essence. Draco fell forward but Harry caught him just before he landed in his own seed. Harry fell backward and cuddled Draco to him, "So…was that what you had in mind?" the blonde murmured.

Harry nodded, "Yes…best fantasy fulfillment yet."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck, "So glad…and I love you too. Happy Anniversary Harry."

Fin


End file.
